Super Weapons
Super Weapons are a type of card in the game PURGE: Sins of Science. They are limited to one per deck, and are generally the strongest cards in the game. Super Weapons are their own type of card, but can have an additional type as well, like Unit. Images of all Super Weapons may be found at the bottom of this page. Emergency Earth Coalition Capitol Ship Solaris The Super Weapon packaged in Linux Lexmada's deck, Capitol Ship Solaris is a Unit with the Jet ability. It has high armor (3) and health (5), along with the ability to attack twice per turn for 5 damage per blow, making it fit in quite nicely with the other highly specialized Units Linux prefers to use. Hawking Cannon Hawking Cannon is the card that comes with Eva X's deck, and can help support her in battles constantly. Hawking Cannon allows you to discard any 3 cards from one of your decks to deal 7 damage to a target Unit or Commander. Combined with her OPS that can clone her several times in a Battle Instance, this Super Weapon makes Eva X a true force to be reckoned. The Ancients Chrono Control Chrono Control is a card that allows you to remove a target Unit from the game at any time for a miniscule cost of 2 energy. Every time you use it, however, you must place Chrono Control back into your TEK deck, and you have to replay it in order to use it again. As a Super Weapon based on controlling the battlefield, it fits right in with the Mastermind of Time deck that it comes with. Engineered Disaster: Supernova In terms of a Super Weapon's pure destructive power, the Mastermind of Matter is unmatched. When played, Engineered Disaster: Supernova automatically reduces target Stronghold's population to zero. On top of that, the effect can't be nullified and the damage cannot be mitigated. With a whopping energy cost of 24 and TEK Requirement of 8, anyone playing against the Mastermind of Matter had better hope to destroy their Stronghold before he can play this. The Machine Horde Nightmare Engine The Juggernaut's Nightmare Engine shares the trait of being a Super Weapon: Unit with Capitol Ship Solaris , and also shares the same stats with it. In addition, Nightmare Engine has the Critical Mass ability and can be played as an OPS card to immediately put it into a target Battle Instance, at the cost of having to remove it from the game at the end of the Battle Instance. Another perk of Nightmare Engine is that it allows The Juggernaut to have an ally when it desperately needs it, as you can put it directly into a Battle Instance, getting around The Juggernaut's downside of having to attack alone. Red Hand Red Hand is a Super Weapon that damages a target Stronghold every turn. The first turn it activates it deals 1 damage, but each turn after that it doubles the damage it deals, making it a ticking time bomb for your opponents. The Red Hand is packaged with The Infinite One deck, and supplements the deck's constant assaults of tokens with it's own consistent damage for devastating results. Images capitol ship solaris.png|Capitol Ship Solaris chrono control.png|Chrono Control nightmare engine.png|Nightmare Engine red hand.png|Red Hand supernova.png|Engineered Disaster: Supernova Category:Card types